The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming a fluid tight seal between a coupling body and an insert.
In many coupling arrangements an insert, sometimes referred to as a stem, is simply inserted into a coupling body to form a fluid tight connection. Typically the fluid tight connection between the insert and the coupling body is provided by a circumferential seal element, such as an o-ring, disposed about the insert. Examples of such coupling assemblies are shown in applicant's commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,436,125; 4,541,457; and 5,033,777.
The inserts and the coupling bodies are often mass produced by plastic molding processes. Often times, the inserts are intended to be disposable after a single use. So efforts are made to try and reduce their overall manufacturing cost as much as possible. Many times the inserts and the coupling bodies are not made by the same manufacturers.
This presents challenges in being able to inexpensively, mass produce a plastic insert and coupling body combination which will not leak when connected.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for forming a fluid tight seal between a coupling body and an insert which addresses many if not all of the above noted problems.